


To Err on the Side of Reason

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never again. As of this moment, I refuse to have any sex with you until this is all over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err on the Side of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.  
> Enjoy! :D

“I hate you.”

“Rose, I’m sorry.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

“This is all your fault.”

“Well, technically, it’s only half my fault.”

“And yet you are not the one heaving over a toilet right now, are you?”

The Doctor sighed, careful not to pull on the hair in his hands as Rose leaned heavily against the porcelain bowl of his en suite’s toilet. “Rose, let’s be reasonable here—”

“Reasonable?! I have been like this for weeks and it’s not going to get better any time soon and you want me to be reasonable?” Rose glared at him, her face pale and sweaty. “I would like to go one day, just one, where my insides don’t feel like they are trying escape my body. I can’t even stand the scent of peanut butter any more and I get these intense cravings whenever someone so much as mentions bananas! I think I have every right to be a little unreasonable right now, don’t you think?”

“Well…”

“No, just no. This is all your fault. You and that stupid suit of yours.”

“Now, is it really my fault that you find me so irresistible?” He sounded so arrogant that Rose just wanted to dunk his head in the toilet.

“Never again. As of this moment, I refuse to have any sex with you until this is all over.”

“Rose,” the Doctor whinged. “That’s just unfair!”

“You’re not pregnant. I am.”

“But it’s not like I can make you any more pregnant, now can I?”

“With you, I am not so sure.”

“I may have superior biology, but even I’m not that talented.”

“No.”

“But Rose—”

The rest of his words were drowned out as Rose once again lost the contents of that morning’s breakfast into the toilet bowl and cursed the Doctor and his tight suits.


End file.
